Juste pouvoir la voir
by natsu18
Summary: Peu importe, il veut juste être près d'elle. Juste pouvoir la voir.
1. Chapter 1

Juste un petit moment écrit en écoutant cette chanson magnifique devant mon ordinateur: Hymn for the missing (red).

A écouter en même temps pour saisir l'ambiance. ^^

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il la voyait.

A chaque recoin, chaque angle de rue, chaque porte qui s'ouvrait…elle apparaissait. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle se tenait simplement devant lui avec son éternel sourire. Ce sourire si enfantin et innocent. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, la tenir dans ses bras, la serrer jusqu'à en avoir mal aux bras.

Tant de missions, tans d'affaires résolues ensemble. Chacun de ces moments où ils se taquinaient en riant, où ils se chamaillaient gentiment. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux, avait du mal à retenir un sourire devant ses pitreries, rougissait quand il la surprenait à manger des sucreries en cachette.

Eux deux, une complicité, une équipe, des partenaires, des coéquipiers, inséparables, une relation, de la confiance, du bonheur. Etre ensemble. Juste ensemble.

Même s'il ne peut que rester à ses cotés peu importe de n'être qu'un ami, un appui, un partenaire. Tout plutôt que ça, plutôt que de la perdre. Il a besoin d'elle, qu'on ne la lui prenne pas. S'il vous plait.

Un prénom. Kensi. Plus que ça c'est la plus belle musique qu'il connaisse, ce mot…il le prononce autant qu'il le peut, le goûte. Kensi. Il ferme les yeux, n'importe où, il la voit, il l'entend rire, ce son si mélodieux qui le transporte. Il ferme les yeux, il la voit courir de toutes ses forces, pleine d'énergie, pleine de vie. Kensi. Il ferme les yeux, il la voit se tourner vers lui et lui offrir ce sourire pour lequel il est prêt à mourir. Kensi. Kensi. Kensi.

Si loin, si proche. Un fantôme insaisissable. Un souffle de vent chaud mais qu'il ne peut attraper. De simples souvenirs pour composer sa vie, de simples images pour préserver sa mémoire, des bribes de bonheur pour le protéger du gouffre. Un pas, un peu plus loin, continuer, ne pas s'arrêter, jamais, toujours marcher vers elle. Au loin, comme l'eau de la mer qui arrive pour s'éloigner aussitôt, il continue de courir vers elle : ne pas se laisser distancer, la rattraper. La sentir en vie. Juste en vie. Prés de lui. Pas seulement des souvenirs.

Deeks comme chaque jour laisse son regard s'attarder sur ce visage, ces traits si magnifiques qu'il connait par cœur à force les caresser du regard dès qu'il le peut. Chaque jour il la regarde. Souriante. Déterminée. Magnifique.

Chaque jour il la regarde.

Sa photo sur le mur des disparus.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement j'ai décidé de faire une suite, assez courte je sais! ^^ Même ambiance, même chanson que pour le premier chapitre. Legma, ta vidéo Densi est juste géniale!

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre plaira autant que le premier! Merci, merci beaucoup pour le reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir et franchement je ne m'y attendais pas. Merci beaucoup! ^o^

Bonne lecture à tout le monde!

* * *

Elle le voyait.

Chaque instant qui passe, elle le voit. Il fait l'imbécile, raconte des obscénités, se fait enguirlander par Sam et tourner en bourrique par Callen. Il a toujours le mot pour rire, pour la faire rire. Il lui remonte le moral quand elle ne va pas bien, quand elle n'arrive plus à avancer il la pousse gentiment, de loin, sans jamais l'oppresser, parce qu'il la sait forte et croit en elle. Deeks. Son partenaire, toujours derrière elle pour l'aider, toujours devant elle pour la protéger, toujours prés d'elle pour la soutenir. Son partenaire.

Peu importe si elle ne peut pas le toucher, si elle n'est que sa coéquipière, son appui, son amie, celle qui supporte toutes ses bêtises. Tant qu'elle peut le voir cela lui suffit. Deeks. Elle adore son nom, si vivant, si…lui, avec son sourire tellement pur et naturel.

Deeks. Elle est prête à mourir pour lui pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Il parle peu mais elle a deviné que la vie l'avait blessé encore et encore. Elle ne sera pas celle qui le blessera une nouvelle fois, elle sera celle qui le soigne et le protège. Elle veut lui donner ce qu'il n'a pas eu, une famille. Elle sera tout ce qu'il veut, tant qu'elle peut le voir. S'il vous plait.

Elle a besoin de lui, voir sa crinière blonde, sentir un tape sur l'épaule. Juste pouvoir le voir, même de loin.

Elle croit sentir ses bras autour de ses épaules, entendre ses pas derrière elle, quand la porte s'ouvre elle croit le voir. Vite déçue. Son souvenir si vif s'efface peu à peu. Elle a beau lutter à chaque seconde le temps insaisissable efface peu à peu ses traits, les rendant flous et lointains. Elle a beau tout faire pour figer son visage dans son esprit, rien n'y fait. Mais peu importe elle continue de courir après ces morceaux de vie, même si c'est comme courir après le vent.

Elle ne compte plus combien de jours se sont écoulés, elle ne sait même plus faire la différence entre eux, ils se ressemblent tous et n'ont plus aucune consistance. Elle n'a plus de consistance depuis longtemps. Répondre aux questions inlassablement, toujours les même, dormir, manger. Plus rien n'a de réalité, les gestes sont mécaniques. Il est sa seule lumière, Deeks éclaire chacun des moments qui défilent, une simple pensée vers lui et elle croise son regard bleu océan et plonge dedans. Pour oublier. Oublier et se retrouver, reprendre vie le temps de le voir.

Juste pouvoir le voir.

Abattue sur sa chaise, la tête baissée, Kensie ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle attend. Ni depuis combien de temps elle est là. La porte s'ouvre, elle relève précipitamment la tête, regarde rapidement qui est-ce. Ça n'est pas Deeks. Elle se laisse aller.

Elle entend les pas s'approcher d'elle mais elle ne réagit plus. Ils lui parlent mais elle n'écoute plus.

Il va arriver. Il va arriver. Il va arriver. Il va arriver. Il va arriver. Il va arriver. Il va arriver. Deeks va arriver.

Ils l'attrapent par les cheveux pour qu'elle les regarde mais elle ne les voit plus. Peu importe ce qu'ils lui font elle ne réagit plus.

Ils veulent qu'elle les regarde et leur réponde mais elle se contente de leur sourire parce qu'elle le voit.

Deeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec ce fameux troisième chapitre! ^o^ Je m'excuse du retard parce que ça fait bien 10 jours qu'il est prêt mais en bonne blonde que je suis j'ai oublié de le publier avant d'amener mon ordinateur en réparation! ^^'

Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va plaire, je sais pas du tout donc...à vous de juger! Moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à faire passer tous les sentiments que je voulais...hum hum. On verra!

Ce qui compte c'est que vous, très chères lectrices vous preniez du plaisir à le lire! Merci à tous qui me laissaient des reviews, me mettaient dans vos favoris, alertes histoires et surtout qui me lisaient! ^ô^ Sur ce...Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Enfin, ils avaient eu une information.

Des mois que les chances de retrouver Kensi s'amenuisaient rendant toute espérance de la revoir en vie de plus en plus infime. Sam, Calen, Hettie, Eric, chacun d'eux traumatisaient par la mort de Dom, n'avaient pas bondis de joie quand ils avaient découvert qui étaient les ravisseurs de Kensi. Il ne suffisait pas de découvrir où et par qui elle était retenue prisonnière, pour Dom ça n'avait pas suffit. Il était mort dans leurs bras. Chacun savait: elle n'était peut-être plus en vie mais aucun n'avait put, aucun ne s'était résolu à le dire à voix haute. Pas devant lui. Pas devant Deeks. La possibilité d'avoir découvert le lieu de captivité de sa partenaire l'avait ramené à la vie, ses yeux avaient retrouvés un certain éclat, une ombre se sourire un peu fou flottait sur ses lèvres. Plus rien ne l'arrêtait chaque seconde était employée à la recherche de sa partenaire.

Enfin, il savait où elle se trouvait.

Non loin de Los Angeles, un quartier mal famé. Sûrement. Peut-être. Probable. Possible. Incertain. Mais c'était son seul espoir. Plus de huit mois étaient passés sans qu'il n'ait le moindre signe de vie d'Elle. Il ne dormait plus, mangeait ce qu'il fallait, faisait son travail, mais chacune de ses cellules lui criaient à chacun instant de la chercher et de la rejoindre. Croiser son regard franc et rieur, son sourire éclatant à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux de son bureau et fixait ce mur, ce mur qu'il avait finit par haïr et aimer. Ce mur des disparus. Ce mur lui renvoyait l'horrible situation de sa partenaire et en même temps lui permettait de ne pas oublier son visage. Ses traits si fins lui manquaient terriblement. Il en avait le cœur qui explosait à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Chaque fois qu'il scrutait sa photo une brusque envie de hurler à la mort le prenait, cette sensation horrible d'être déchiré de toute part par ce manque, ce vide impossible à remplir sans Elle. C'est Elle. Seulement Elle. Elle.

Juste pouvoir la voir. La revoir. Vivante.

Kensi.

Alors cette chance, si infime soit-elle, il ne la lâchera pour rien au monde. Des jours qu'ils fouillent chaque détails de la vie des kidnappeurs, des jours qu'Eric et Nel ne dorment plus trop occupés par leur recherches informatiques. Des jours que Sam, Calen et Deeks préparent l'opération. Il le sait, Kensi est dans ce trou à rat et l'éventualité qu'elle ne respire plus n'existe pas dans son esprit. Toute sa concentration est fixée sur ce seul point, cette mission est leur salut celle qui ramènera sa partenaire à ses côtés et leur permettra de reprendre leur vie ensemble.

Appelé dans le bureau d'Hettie, Deeks n'écoute pas. A quoi bon écouter un discours qui envisage la mort de Kensi ? _Ne pas trop espérer, envisager toutes les possibilités, se concentrer sur la mission et ne pas agir seul ? _Est-ce qu'Hettie elle-même croit un seul de ces mots ? Espérer est la seule chose qui l'ait fait tenir jusqu'ici, ne pas envisager d'autre possibilité que de la retrouver en vie la maintenue en vie, se concentrer sur la mission est sa seule rengaine depuis des jours et il agira seul si ça peut aider Kensi.

Hettie le voit bien, elle sait que quoi qu'elle dise elle ne pourra pas arrêter Deeks mais elle peut au moins le mettre en garde et le protéger. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour lui et... l'empêcher de sombrer s'ils ne retrouvent qu'un corps sans vie.

Obsédé par sa partenaire, la femme de sa vie, son corps tout entier se tend vers Elle. Sans trop savoir comment, ni pourquoi il est passé chez Elle. Sa clef serrée dans la main, il l'a lui avait piqué sans qu'Elle ne s'en rende compte. Il pousse doucement la porte d'entrée et ne voit rien, aveuglé par la nuit. Sans un bruit il referme la porte et se retrouve plongé dans les ténèbres. Il veut juste voir ses affaires, contempler son bordel, avant, comme avant qu'Elle ne disparaisse, avant la mission, juste voir tout comme Elle l'a laissé, comme si Elle n'était jamais partie, comme si Elle allait débouler en lui criant dessus. S'il vous plait, quelques minutes figées. Comme avant, ensemble. Les rideaux tirés la lune éclaire doucement le désordre du salon.

Il a envie de vomir. Son absence lui saute à la figure, la possibilité qu'Elle ne soit plus étouffe Deeks, qu'Elle ne réapparaisse plus jamais dans cette pièce le tue. Avec peine, il se traine vers sa chambre et s'effondre sur son lit. Comme une gifle son odeur le foudroie, ce parfum qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis huit mois le brûle. Deeks hurle son désespoir, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Et il l'a voit...devant lui sur la table de nuit, recouverte d'une fine couche de poussière il voit cette photo de l'équipe à Noël. Heureux. Heureuse. Vivante. Il étouffe.

- Je suis désolé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enfin, c'est aujourd'hui que Deeks va la revoir. Tous ils sont prés à intervenir, les gilets par balles pèsent un peu mais c'est surtout la tension qui est lourde. Il le voit bien que Sam redoute qu'il se reproduise la même chose qu'avec Dom, Calen est inquiet de la réaction des terroristes, et Deeks est terrorisé à l'idée qu'Elle meurt. Kensi. Kensi. Kensi. Kensi. Kensi. Kensi. S'il te plait. Ne meurt pas. S'il te plait soit en vie. S'il te plait...

Comme un souffle de vent à peine perceptible, elle croit entendre sa voix.

- Deeks ?


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre posté dans des temps records à quelques heures de mon départ! Je suis vraiment pas à fond pour ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc m'échappe, mais quoi? Bref tout ça pour dire que tant qu'il vous plait c'est le principal! Donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et si c'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire mes très chères lectrices!

Je veux vraiment vous remercier,vous qui me lisez parce que ça me fait chaud au cœur quand on sait que toute cette histoire ne devait faire qu'un chapitre! ^^ Et un ENORME MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et tous vos compliments qui m'ont fait halluciner de joie! XD

Bref bonne lecture, donnez votre avis qui sera toujours bien accueilli et bonnes vacances! Moi je pars jusqu'à fin juillet! Bisous, bisous!

* * *

Une chose vient d'arriver.

Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais elle sait qu'une chose vient d'arriver. Ils l'ont déplacée, ils l'ont tirée de sa léthargie sans ménagement l'arrachant à cette cellule dans laquelle ils l'enferment depuis trop longtemps. Une chose est arrivée. Une chose qui leur fait peur, une chose qui les effraie, une chose qui peut l'aider. Ou la tuer.

Elle ne voit pas de son œil gauche, ses jambes la portent à peine, ses côtes enfoncent des milliers d'aiguilles dans tout son corps à chaque respiration, et son bras droit lui fait défaut. Courbée en deux ils lui tordent le bras en la tirant pour qu'elle avance plus vite. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe mais ils ont peur, ils sont désorganisés, elle doit saisir l'opportunité. S'enfuir le plus loin possible, s'échapper, courir autant que ses pieds pourront la porter. Elle le sait, c'est sa dernière chance, elle le sait si elle ne peut pas leur échapper maintenant elle ne pourra pas supporter d'autres jours sans fin. Elle ne pourra pas continuer. Cela s'arrête aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Brusquement/attendez elle l'entend.

- Deeks ?

Son imagination ? Ses rêves ? Ses espoirs ?

Ses ravisseurs pressent le pas, tirant un peu plus sur son bras. Elle jette des regards partout elle ne voit que des couloirs défiler, des tuyaux sales et délabrés rampant sur les murs, elle perçoit des bruits secs et répétés. des coups de feu. La lumière des ampoules dénudées pendant au plafond éclaire suffisamment pour voir, et elles éclairent suffisamment peu pour qu'ils ne la voient pas faire semblant de trébucher et s'écrouler entrainant l'homme qui la tient avec elle. Pour le frapper. Lui et l'autre tortionnaire. La surprise est sa seule arme et elle doit s'échapper, mettre le plus de distance entre elles et eux. Elle fait tout pour ne pas écouter la douleur qui la brûle et la transperce de toute part, d'une main hagarde elle essuie son œil de ses larmes de souffrance. un pas de plus, encore un, plus vite. Juste un peu plus vite. Elle tourne à droite, à gauche, tout droit, encore et encore, combien de temps a-t-elle marché ? Quelle distance a-t-elle mise entre elle et ses cauchemars ?

Kensi ne sait pas où aller, ne sait pas quoi faire. Le sol et l'obscurité l'attirent irrémédiablement, il suffirait qu'elle se laisse aller à terre et dorme. Abandonner la fatigue, abandonner la douleur, abandonner la peur…simplement se laisser aller. Tout doucement. Oublier. Indolore.

C'est impossible, les coups secs et assourdissants des fusillades résonnent de partout, envahissant sa tête de sons oubliés. Confusion. Peur. Réfléchir, prendre une décision. Il faut aller vers le bruit, les hommes, les coups de feu. C'est le seul moyen de fuir de trouver des alliés parmi les ennemis et de revoir la lumière du jour. Avancer, encore et encore, se forcer à ne pas renoncer, oublier la douleur, trouver la force dans chaque chute et trébuchement. Continuer. Pour Lui.

Lui. Juste Lui. Parce qu'elle croit entendre sa voix, parce qu'elle croit le voir au détour d'un couloir. Parce qu'il est dehors. Parce qu'il est sa vie, son espoir, son rêve, celui qui l'a fait tenir. Encore.

Deeks.

Juste pouvoir le voir. Encore.

Un cadavre, une arme. Lourde, trop lourde. Des cris. Des gémissements. Des ordres affolés. La poussière aveuglante, la lumière faiblarde, les murs décrépits, sa main qui essaye de trouver un appui.

Sa voix. Brusquement elle ne rêve plus, elle le sait, elle en est sûre. Il est là, Il l'appelle, Il est venu. Deeks. Deeks. Deeks. Si proche. Juste pouvoir le voir. Deeks. S'il vous plait. Juste… encore une fois. Deeks !

- Dee…ks.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa vois la trahit-elle ? Il faut juste l'appeler, un peu plus fort. Juste…un peu plus fort.

- Kensi!

Son nom, une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer. Sa voix est comme une douce vague de chaleur. Tous prés, juste un petit effort. Même à terre elle avance, chaque centimètre la rapproche de Lui.

Deeks. Deeks. Deeks.

Un éclair vif dans les ténèbres qui voilent ses yeux, pour finalement éclater en un immense tonnerre. La chaleur brulante de la douceur et la sensation de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller. De lâcher prise. Parce que c'est la fin. Enfin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Chaque mètre qu'il parcourt le rapproche d'Elle, il en est persuadé. Elle est ici quelque part, dans une de ces pièces. Il est inconscient de ce qu'il fait, mécaniquement il se défend, il tire, se met à couvert sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Toute son attention est dirigée vers Elle. Kensi est ici. Il le sait. Elle est ici. Elle doit être ici. Chaque pas le mène plus prés d'Elle, il l'appelle peu importe qu'on l'entende. Elle doit l'entendre. Cet horrible pressentiment ne l'a pas quitté depuis le début de l'opération. Il le sait, il le sent, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. C'est aujourd'hui et maintenant. Sinon il la perdra. A jamais.

Un chuchotement. Une voix faible. Un mot. Une silhouette dans la pénombre. Un corps qui tombe. Elle. A terre. Bientôt. Il la voit. Enfin. Quelques mètres, une éternité. Quelques secondes, le temps qui s'arrête. Il est là. Son corps inerte. Juste pouvoir la voir.

Il la voit.

Elle le voit.

Tout prend fin.

- Kensi.

Il la sert de toutes ses forces, le trou dans sa poitrine comblé, son cœur se remet à battre après ces longs moins à ne plus vivre, il respire enfin la seule chose qui le fasse vivre : son odeur, il touche la seule chose qu'il aime sa peau. Il retrouve les couleurs, ses couleurs, son visage, ses traits meurtris mais c'est Elle. Kensi…enfin il la voit, la touche, la serre. Il l'a retrouvé, Elle, lui, leurs vies. Un même cercle reformé, eux. A nouveau.

- Je suis désolé…de n'arriver que maintenant.

Un mot.

- …Deeks.

Une promesse.

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Jamais.

Au milieu des cris, des tirs de balles, de la crasse, de l'horreur, de la souffrance et de la mort, Eux respirent à nouveau, leur vie reprend, leurs cœurs enfin réunis battent côte à côte.

La voir, la toucher, le sentir prés d'elle, recevoir sa chaleur. Une renaissance. La vie. Leurs vies.

Juste pouvoir être ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

Et me revoilà après...quoi? Deux mois? Un peu plus? Bref, voici mon cadeau de Rentrée parce qu'il faut bien le dire j'aurais bien prolongé mes vacances deux trois semaines de plus! Mais bon on n'y peut rien donc la seule chose à faire et d'avoir profité à fond!

Voici le chapitre cinq, le plus long de l'histoire et je dois dire que je l'ai écrit d'une traite! Je pense qu'il va vous plaire et pour changer je ne l'ai pas écrit sur la même chanson que d'habitude (hymn for the missing) mais sur" Bomb Attack" de Kim Planert c'est une musique qu'on retrouve dans un épisode de Castle. Vu qu'elle est douce, un peu irréelle et grave je l'ai trouvé parfaitement adaptée à ce chapitre. c'est d'ailleurs cette chanson qui m'a donné le déclic pour me mettre à taper!

Bref, je parle je parle mais bonne lecture à tous et surtout merci pour vos review et à Sayana pour avoir protégé mon histoire du plagiat! ^o^

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Il faut partir.

Une seule phrase prononcé mais qui implique tant de souffrances car elle signifie que tout n'est pas fini. Ils doivent encore sortir, s'échapper, retrouver la lumière du jour, retrouver la sécurité du monde extérieur celui où les lois existent et où l'on peut vivre.

Kensi est faible, meurtrie depuis des mois. Chaque respiration est une torture, chaque geste une douleur de plus, chaque pas un gouffre vers l'Enfer, chaque effort un souffle de vie qui s'échappe. Deeks le sait et ça le tue, une colère sourde l'envie quand il voit ses yeux fermés de douleurs, son visage moite, sa poitrine qui se soulève avec difficulté. Une haine envers les salauds qui lui ont fait ça. Il n'a qu'une envie, qu'un seul désir : les tuer. Qu'ils paient de leur vie chaque coup et blessure qu'ils lui ont infligés. Mais il ne peut pas. Pas maintenant. La seule chose qui compte c'est de sortir Kensi de là et de la soigner. De la sauver.

- Deeks…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là.

- J'ai…tellement mal

Un coup dans sa poitrine. Elle souffre. Trop.

- Je sais Kensi. On sort tout de suite.

Il l'aide à se relever et la soutient du mieux qu'il peut tout en gardant son arme à la mains. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il la prendrait dans ses bras et partirait. Mais il ne peut pas. Parce que les coups de feu continuent de pleuvoir. Il doit la maintenir éveillée, alerte. Encore un peu. Juste encore un peu.

- Une ambulance nous attend à l'extérieur. On va te soigner Kensi. Ça va aller.

Un bref sourire. Fugace. Faible. Elle le croit.

- Je…sais.

Aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent ils marchent vers la sortie, dépassant des cadavres sans leur jeter un regard, marchant sur les débris de verre des ampoules explosées, s'appuyant sur les murs criblés de balles, passant devant les tuyaux percés sans se préoccuper de l'eau qui les éclabousse.

Bizarrement elle n'a plus que des sensations. Et le Noir. Comme lorsque l'on a sommeil et que nos paupières lourdes se ferment. On est là sans être là, il n'y a plus que le noir et les derniers sons, à peine perceptibles, qui nous accompagnent jusqu'à disparaitre. Jusqu'à ce que l'on perde conscience. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'on disparaisse dans le néant. Elle est dans le néant.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Peut être qu'il y a de l'eau qui tombe. Un balancement aussi. Comme un touché rustre. Elle disparaît petit à petit. Tout cela n'a plus d'importance parce que ça disparaît. Elle ne sent plus rien. Au loin de temps en temps elle croit entendre une voix. Peut être. Sûrement pas. Rien n'a plus d'importance. Elle voulait juste pouvoir le voir. Elle l'a vu. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Un semblant de chaleur l'envahie l'espace d'un instant. Ephémère. Sûrement inexistant. Sûrement un rêve. Le dernier. Il n'y a plus qu'à dormir. Se reposer. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Maintenant qu'il y a Deeks elle peut arrêter. Arrêter de se battre. Arrêter de survivre. Juste arrêter.

Un cri.

Elle est tellement fatiguée.

Comme une chaleur l'espace d'un instant.

Elle est libre.

Un mouvement.

Elle peut arrêter de se battre.

Un souffle.

Elle se laisse aller.

Un cri.

Plus de douleur.

Un picotement.

Plus rien.

Enfin.

... ... ... ... ... ...

- Kensi !

- Laissez-nous faire monsieur !

- Kensi !

- Deeks viens !

- Lâche-moi !

- Deeks, arrête !

- Kensi !

Les ambulances, le bruit, les ordres criés, la sueur, la poussière, le soleil aveuglant, l'odeur du sang et de la poudre. Partout. Et ce bruit. Cet bruit affreux. Mais qu'ils arrêtent bon sang ! Ils sont là à l'empêcher de l'approcher, l'empêcher d'être prêt d'Elle. Il l'a voit qu'ils l'emmènent. Il veut y aller, ne plus l'abandonner, il le lui a promis mais on l'en empêche. Callen et Sam. Ils le retiennent. Ils lui parlent mais il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi il ne peut pas aller avec Kensi ? Et ce bruit. Cet horrible bruit qui résonne dans sa tête !

- Tu dois rester ici Deeks. Tu vas monter dans une autre ambulance qui va t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu comprends ?

Qu'est-ce que lui dit Callen ?

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains Deeks. Ça va aller.

Une tape sur l'épaule, de Sam, mais ses mots n'ont pas de sens. Et toujours ce bruit! Cet horrible bruit qui résonne dans sa tête. Le bruit d'un cœur qui s'arrête. Son cœur.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Autour de lui les gens bougent, continuent de vivre, de parler, de rire parfois ou de crier. On s'agite, on se bouscule, on va vite, on se parle, on réfléchi, on prend une décision. Mais ici le temps ne s'écoule plus. Il est figé. Cet espace clos est hors du temps. Deeks est hors du temps. Tout s'est figé quand les portes se sont refermées sur Kensi pâle comme la mort. Le temps n'a plus de prise sur lui. Pas dans cette salle d'attente. L'attente. Elle le tue. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprend pas. Il a beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens il ne voit pas où tout a dérapé. Entre le moment où il a trouvé Kensi, l'a ramené à l'air libre et celui où son cœur a cessé de battre. Une fois. Deux fois. Deux réanimations. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Il les voit ces hommes et ces femmes figés prés de lui dans la même attente, la même angoisse qui se dessinent sur leurs visages, les traits tirés, presque maladifs. Et il croise son regard. Le sien dans un miroir. Une chose le frappe. La peur. De plein fouet. Une claque en pleine face. La peur. Le désespoir si proche dans lequel il peut tomber d'une minute à l'autre. Si proche.

Il ne peut pas ! Il doit croire. Il le faut. Juste pouvoir la voir, la serrer dans ses bras, croiser son regard, lui parler. Et s'il vous plait qu'Elle lui réponde. Il ne veut qu'une chose. Que Kensi vive. En boucle dans sa tête. Une seule rengaine. Celle du désespoir, la seule chose qu'il demande: qu'Elle vive! qu'Elle se batte encore un peu! Juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte que le cauchemar est fini. Qu'Elle est libre est qu'Elle sera à nouveau bien. Heureuse. Ensemble.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Elle ne saisi pas. Tout est flou dans son esprit. Pourquoi l'a-t-on sorti du néant ? Pourquoi a-t-elle repris conscience ? Pourquoi a-t-elle dû replonger dans la souffrance ? Elle le sent, il y a un instant elle plongeait dans le néant, cessait de ressentir l'horreur et maintenant elle se trouvait ramenée à la surface dans le bruit et la douleur. Elle n'a qu'une envie que tout cela prenne fin peu importe comment. Elle est tellement fatiguée même si elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir pourquoi. Pourquoi tant de fatigue et de souffrances ? Pourquoi cela a-t-il prit fin ? Qui la délivrait ?

Il n'y a eu qu'un nom, un visage pour la faire tenir, son regard si bleu, ses cheveux si blonds, son sourire si vivant. Vivant. Vivante. Elle l'était. De moins en moins au fil des jours. Vivant. Elle l'a l'a bien vu, elle lui a parlé, elle a senti sa chaleur. Elle se rappel. Elle a arrêté de se battre parce que Deeks est venu. Parce qu'il a pris le relai. Il l'a protège elle n'a plus besoin de lutter pour survivre. Elle veut juste le voir. Elle veut juste le revoir encore. Encore. Chaque jour. Tout le temps. Deeks. Mais pour ça elle doit ouvrir les yeux. Elle doit faire face à l'horreur et la souffrance. Chaque pensée lui fait mal. Reprendre conscience avec son corps. Tant d'efforts pour vivre, mais si c'est pour Lui ça va. Elle se l'était pourtant promis qu'elle ne serait pas celle qui le ferait souffrir, qu'elle le rendrait heureux quoi qu'il .

Elle sent qu'on la touche, qu'on la palpe. On lui met des tubes dans le corps, des bruit nouveaux lui parviennent et il y a cette chaleur. Cette douce chaleur. Pas très grande. Mais tellement brûlante.

Il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux.

S'il te plait ouvre les yeux.

Juste un peu.

Allez s'il te plait.

Elle ouvre les yeux et le voit à nouveau.

- Dee…ks.

- Kensi !

Soudain ils revivent. Il se lève précipitamment de sa chaise pour la serrer dans ses bras mais au dernier moment se stop net.

- Je sais pas si je peux te toucher. Il y a tellement de fils partout dans tes bras et t'as tellement de bandages. Je ne voudrai pas aggraver les choses. Explique-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

Devant son air embarrassé Kensi ne peut retenir son rire très longtemps. Ce rire que Deeks avait tant souhaité pouvoir réentendre le ramène à la réalité: elle est en vie devant lui.

Alors tout doucement, avec d'infinies précautions, Deeks s'assoit prés d'elle sans jamais la lâcher du regard. Parce qu'il n'avait plus vu ses yeux depuis prés de huit mois, il est subjugué par tous les sentiments, les émotions qu'il peut y lire : douleur, souffrance, fatigue, amusement, joie, interrogations, soulagement, calme. La même chose que dans ses yeux à lui. Dans un souffle elle parle.

- J'étais sûre que tu viendrais me chercher.

- Je suis tellement désolé de n'être arrivé que maintenant, je…

D'un geste sur sa main elle le fait taire, qu'il ne se jette pas la pierre.

- Deeks, tu m'as sauvé.

- Mais…

- Tu es venu me chercher.

Elle plante son regard dans le sien, farouche et déterminée à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. Tout au contraire. Face à ce regard qu'il lui a tant manqué, Deeks reprend vie car c'est bien Kensi qui est devant lui. Il l'a tant cherché, passé tant de temps à dévorer son visage sur les photos de recherche. Enfin il la retrouve.

- Je t'ai cherché.

- Je sais.

- A chaque instant, chaque seconde de chaque jour je t'ai cherché.

- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné.

- Jamais.

- …

- Je ne pouvais pas envisager un monde sans toi.

Lentement, car chaque geste est douleur Kensi colle son front brûlant à celui de Deeks. Elle ferme les yeux de fatigue et chuchote :

- Merci Deeks.

Il la sert contre elle et Kensi laisse couler ses larmes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Me revoilà après des mooooooois d'absence et j'en suis absolument désolée! Pardonnez-moi! Vous avez le droit de vouloir m'enguirlander, me snober, mais pas me taper. Ma tolérance à la douleur est de zéro!

Bref, après une intense réflexion et une bouffée de volonté j'ai finalement écrit ce chapitre que voilà de "Juste pouvoir la voir"! Et ce chapitre est le Dernier! Dire que cette histoire était une one-shot qui s'est transformée en une fanfiction en 6 chapitres! Je ne peux rien faire de plus que de vous REMERCIER chaleureusement et trés sincérement parce que ce sont tous vos commentaires qui m'ont poussés à écrire une suite et à finir cette histoire. Alors, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous satisfera et que la fin vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi!

Maintenant bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! ^^

* * *

Elle est là à attendre sans trop savoir ce qu'elle fait là. Les minutes s'écoulent sans qu'elle y prête attention. Elle regarde surtout le sol, ou plutôt le tapis vert à ses pieds, et parfois son regard s'attarde sur le ciel bleu de Los Angeles. Ce ciel bleu qui lui a tant manqué ces derniers mois, qu'elle n'a pu apercevoir à nouveau qu'il y a quelques semaines. Regarder le ciel l'apaise, surtout ici. Dans cette pièce. Elle frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre inconsciemment, bouge nerveusement la jambe, se passe une main dans les cheveux. Encore et encore. Comme si il allait se passer quelque chose. Contre elle. Encore. Elle le sent, elle le sait. ça va recommencer encore.

Kensi regarda cette femme assise en face d'elle, impassible. Gentille sûrement. Pas très bavarde.

Il faut que ce soit elle qui parle. Qui s'exprime. Sur ses sentiments. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dire sur son enlèvement, la séquestration qu'on a subit pendant des mois ? Sur la torture ? Les coups répétés chaque jour ? L'angoisse, la peur, la folie! Être enfermée sous terre, sans pouvoir voir le soleil, le ciel ou la pluie ? Même pas une fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée dire hein ? Qu'elle allait mal ? Que ses blessures allaient mieux ? Qu'elle était en colère ? Quel foutu mot était-elle censée choisir pour décrire ce sentiment qui ne la lâchait pas ? Fichue thérapie, fichue Ethie qui l'a lui imposait, fichue psy qui attendait qu'elle parle. Merde !

- Vous êtes en sécurité ici Kensi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait?

- Peut-être. Sûrement.

Sa jambe arrêta de s'agiter.

- J'ai peur.

Une vérité inavouable.

- J'ai peur…tout le temps !

Impuissante face à elle-même. Énervée de sa propre faiblesse.

- Pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça?!

Effrayée à l'idée que tout recommence. Que ce cauchemar reprenne.

- Je suis…sur le qui-vive en permanence. Vous comprenez ?

Une peur glacée, comme une bête traquée.

- Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux redevenir celle que j'étais. Forte.

Une prière, une supplique pour oublier la peur et l'angoisse de cette cave.

- Kensi, rien ne redeviendra comme avant. C'est impossible. En revanche vous pouvez tenter d'avancer, de vous reconstruire. Je suis là pour ça : vous aider à vous reconstruire pour que vous n'ayez plus peur.

- Comment ?

- En vous montrant que vous n'êtes pas seule et que vous pouvez avancer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils allaient revenir. Après tout ils l'avaient trouvée une fois pourquoi pas deux? Ils sont partout. Elle le sait. Ils ont des hommes partout. Même ici à Los Angeles. Ils l'ont déjà trouvé une fois. Pourquoi pas deux? Elle marche de plus en plus vite. Elle n'a pas encore le droit de conduire, alors elle doit se rendre à pied au NCIS. La rue. Dangereuse, imprévisible, traître, grouillante de monde. Tous ces gens qui ont l'air innocents. Ils le sont. Sûrement. Peut-être.

Depuis quelques secondes elle les entend. Ces pas. Elle sait qu'on l'a suit. Elle sent. Comme ce jour là. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle le voit, il est derrière lui. Elle l'a repéré dans les vitrines, il l'a suit depuis plus de cinq minutes. Il est au téléphone. C'est eux, encore! Mais pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui ça va changer. C'est elle qui va le mettre à terre et l'emmener. L'interroger. Le faire parler. Et les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle s'est arrêtée, pour l'appâter. Il est juste là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Encore un peu. Juste un peu.

- Hey Kensi tu fais quoi?

Elle crie effrayée prête à frapper. Deeks. C'est seulement Deeks.

- Kensi?

L'homme au téléphone passe prés d'eux, en leur jetant un regard étonné et reprend sa conversation comme si de rien n'était.

- Kensi ça va?

- Oui, oui. Juste...

- Quoi?

- Ce type qui vient de passer, avec son téléphone.

- Celui qui parlait avec sa femme?

- Il parlait avec sa femme?

- Ou sa maîtresse. Pourquoi?

- Non j'ai cru...rien d'important. Sinon tu fais quoi ici?

Deeks la regarda un peu inquiet mais continua comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai pris un café avant d'aller au bureau. T'en veux?

Kensi se sent stupide, gênée. Elle à l'impression de devenir folle.

- Oui je veux bien. Merci.

- On va au boulot ensemble?

- Ok.

- Il faut que je te raconte un truc énorme. Tu vas halluciner! C'est Monty,en fait il...

Ils continuèrent de discuter en allant travailler. Les rues de Los Angeles paressant beaucoup plus sûre à Kensi qu'il y à quelques minutes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les séances continuaient depuis plusieurs mois.

Des semaines à comprendre qu'aller travailler n'allait pas tout réenclencher, des jours entiers à se persuader que la personne derrière elle ne voulait pas l'attaquer, des heures à se convaincre que c'était seulement le vent qui faisait claquer ses volets et non pas ses tortionnaires. Il lui fallait plusieurs secondes chaque nuit avant d'accepter de dormir sans son arme à la main. Elle avait cru pouvoir retrouver sa vie d'avant mais elle avait été incapable de retourner sur le terrain sans trembler de peur au moindre coup de feu avant des semaines. Elle n'utilisait plus de couteaux, devenus une source d'angoisse dés qu'elle s'en approchait. Les endroits sombres lui faisaient faire des cauchemars et lui faisaient revivre toutes ces heures passées, enfermée avec ses bourreaux.

Mais elle avait compris maintenant. Elle ne serait plus la même Kensi qu'avant son enlèvement. Cette Kensi était morte. Elle avait hérité de nouvelles faiblesses, elle était devenue plus dure, moins ouverte, et effrayée. En permanence.

Maintenant ce n'était plus contre les terroristes qu'il fallait se battre mais contre elle-même. Se battre contre ses peurs, les prendre les unes après les autres et les mettre à terre. K-O, pour qu'elles ne puissent jamais plus revenir la hanter. Des mois qu'elle apprenait à se défendre contre ses souffrances, les accepter et s'affranchir de ses angoisses.

Ce qu'elle a vécu l'a détruite. Elle le sait. Ça ne lui a rien apporté de bon, elle n'est pas devenue meilleure ou plus humaine. Elle a juste était détruite en mille morceaux et doit réapprendre à se construire.

Son enlèvement ne l'a pas aidé.

Sa séquestration ne l'a pas rendue plus forte.

Sauf pour une chose. Une seule et unique.

Désormais il y a une chose en laquelle elle peut croire aveuglément. Une seule chose qui l'a fasse tenir chaque jour, plus forte que la foi, que Dieu. Plus forte que ses peurs, ses souffrances, ses angoisses.

Deeks. Il est sa vie. L'être immuable de son existence. Celui qui ne partira pas, qui ne l'abandonnera jamais.

Sa psy a raison. Elle n'est pas seule. Deeks a toujours été là. Prés d'elle. Toujours. Et à jamais. Deeks. Juste pouvoir le voir la fait se sentir mieux.

C'est Lui qui lui a prouvé qu'aller au travail n'était pas plus dangereux que de respirer. C'est lui qui l'a rassuré sur l'homme qui marchait derrière elle dans la rue. Lui qui a accroché les volets pour qu'ils ne claquent plus à cause du vent. Et c'est sa main et non plus son arme qu'elle tient le soir avant de dormir. Lui. Deeks.

Et quand elle se réveillait en criant au milieu de la nuit, apeurée par ses cauchemars trop réels il lui rappelait qu'elle n'était plus là-bas seule, mais ici ensemble. Les endroits sombres ne l'effrayaient plus depuis qu'il était là. Ensemble. Juste pouvoir le voir chaque soir en s'endormant. Chaque matin en se réveillant. Elle allait mieux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ken's ?

Pas de réponse.

- Ken's ?

Il sorti de la chambre et regarda dans la salle de bain si elle y était. Personne.

- Kensi ?

Un coup d'œil dans le salon mais il était aussi vide que la veille.

- Keeensi ? Où es-tu ?

- Ici !

Enfin elle répondait ! Il alla dans la cuisine, un peu effrayé du fait de l'absence de don pour sa partenaire en matière culinaire. Quand il entra il dû s'assurer de ne pas rêver tant la scène était surréaliste.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Kensi soupçonneuse.

Il haussa les épaules l'air de rien et s'approcha.

- Pour rien. Tu cuisines ?

- Oui j'avais envie d'une salade de tomates pour ce midi.

- Hum ?

- Quoi ?

Elle était maintenant exaspérée pas son air de ne pas y toucher.

- Rien du tout, je me disais seulement qu'une salade de tomates c'était parfait et que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que comme ça il y avait peu de chances que je finisse aux urgences !

- Je vais te…

Je sais, je sais ! Tu vas m'empoisonner avec la vinaigrette !

- Deeks !

Il recula d'un pas en rigolant pour éviter le coup de torchon hautement dangereux. Kensi retourna à ses tomates en grommelant sur l'imbécilité profonde de son partenaire. Deeks, sûre de ne plus courir de risques, s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kensi qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha de son oreille. Lui murmure une phrase toute simple.

- Je suis fière de toi.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de cet enfer qu'elle reprenait un couteau en main. Même si ça n'était que pour faire une salade de tomates.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Ken's. Je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
